Oh Brother
by NudgeTheAngel
Summary: What if Juvia had a brother she didn't know about? what if he was jealous of Wendy for being so close to her? And Gray? the meat and things get weird. Adventure/Family/ and a little bit of Romance. RoWen, Gruvia, and possibly NaLu then an OC. (JA-ball)
1. Chapter 1

It had been 7 years since he last saw her. 7 years since he discovered his relation to the mage. Now she had suddenly returned- not aged a bit, not changed, _alive, _still the same beautiful blue hair and eyes. The teen followed the water mage down the street, she completely unaware of his presence- that he could tell.

He had been following Juvia Loxar for 3 days now, 11 months after she returned from the GMGs, knowing that she would continue straight he was shocked to see her turn left. The strange boy paused before continuing to follow Juvia through the unknown streets of Magnolia. No, he was not from the city of Magnolia; he was from the seashore village of Narissa. The 13 year old boy ran away from his privileged life 4 days ago, he was disowned and had no family, money, home, or food. He slept in the streets at night and ate scraps from bakery's around town or from the trash cans. It a was serious down-grade from his previously silver platter life.

The boy turned the corner the bluenette had previously went down. He didn't even have time to blink before she cast her water lock on him. The water seemed to rip the air out of his lungs, he wasn't even in there for thirty seconds before his lungs felt like they were ready to burst. The spell was released and he crashed to the ground in a fit of coughing. He looked up to see a glaring Juvia with kneeling in front of him, eyes cold yet warm and her pale skin looked luminous in the moonlight.

"Who are you," her voice was kind yet stern. "Why are you following Juvia?"

"My name is Jabal Loxar," his throat still burned from the lack of oxygen. "I was following you to confirm that you are who I think you are."

"And who would the be?" she asked.

"My sister."

...

Juvia was dreaming about the time she and her raven haired boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster, fought on top of the Phantom Lord guild castle. She was to the part where the sun began to shine for her for the very first time in Juvia 18 year long life when a small noise snapped her from her pleasant dream. In less than a second she was on her feet, ready for action but then realized that she was in her room. A small blue haired girl smiling at her door- Wendy Marvel.

The tiny dragon slayer lived with the water mage because she still needed to spend her nights with somebody, other than her white exceed, Charle, who seemed to be on mission with Happy and Panther Lily. The older bluenette didn't mind sharing her home with the younger bluenette; she was like a younger sister.

"Good morning Juvia," the tiny dragon slayer beamed at the older mage.

"Good morning Wendy," she sighed, "you startled Juvia." Juvia plopped back down on her bed and Wendy jumped in next to her.

"You looked like you were having a really great dream, was it about Gray?" The small dragon slayer had a slight reddish tint to her cheeks- as well as Juvia. After Fairy Tail's victory at the GMGs, her an Gray's relationship had taken a turn for the better, much to her likings.

"Yes." Juvia began to feel her face warm, "about when we first fought."

"Oh." Wendy's mouth made a perfect 'O'. "Well you should probably get dressed, today we have to leave for Rhode village, remember?"

"Right!" She threw off the covers and placed her feet on the warm, plush, cobalt carpet. Wendy hopped down from the bed and walked to the door.

"I'll be down at the station waiting," and with that she left.

Juvia looked around her room; a bed, a white dresser that ran from wall to wall, a pair of blue doors. Juvia walked over to the second blue door and went inside her bathroom. Or more accurately the bathroom as it was shared by Gray and Juvia. Juvia and Gray lived together, along with Wendy, they also shared a bed and room. That mean't a lot of late, fun, and passion filled nights.

Gray wasn't present at the moment because he was in mission a week ago, he should've been back yesterday but he would be back today. Juvia was sure of it.

As Juvia finished her bath, someone knocked on the door then cold hands on her hips, pulling her backwards. A small yelp escaped her lips, only to have it ravished by cold lips as well.

"You miss me?" a deep, warm, familiar voice.

"Juvia always misses her Gray-sama," Juvia kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, not caring about her current naked state. Only when she felt a hardness press against her stomach did she pull away.

"What's wrong?"

"Juvia has to leave; she has a mission to do with Wendy." She smiled up at him, "Juvia will be back later today or early tomorrow. Then we can have some fun. Juvia promises." She stepped out of the bath and quickly wrapped a towel around herself. Juvia exited the bathroom and hurried over to the closet.

"Ugh! I already had to wait a week, now I have to wait longer?" Gray collapsed on the bed in mock exasperation. Juvia exited the closet in a new outfit. A dark blue long sleeved coat with a white t-shirt underneath and dark pants with her regular brown boots. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Gray, he glanced at her through one eye.

"Gray-sama," he looked at her, "Juvia will be back later today. So for now Gray-sama can rest after his long, hard, mission. OK?"

"Yeah, yeah", Gray pushed his lips against hers. She gasped. His tongue slipped inside and explored every inch of her mouth. Even though they have done this a hundred thousand times, the action still made her face flush a crimson that rivaled the color of Erza's hair. Juvia pouted when Gray broke their kiss and smirked at her.

"OK, you better go out on your mission now. Don't worry I'll be here when you come back." Juvia sighed not wanting to leave but having to.

"Juvia will hurry back today." She rose from the bed and exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia stepped out onto the train platform. She inhaled deeply taking the salty sea air.

She loved this part of the country; the tranquility, the air, and the people- the people were extremely kind to one another. Sadly, she was not on vacation at the moment, rather working. The older mage turned to look at the tiny dragon slayer at her side.

"What was the mission, Wendy?" she asked. "Juvia has forgotten."

"Simple really," Wendy pulled out the request form, "we just need to catch a thug that has been stealing from people around the area. The request says that he may be a mage of some sort."

"Does it say any where specific to look for this guy?"

"No," she shook her head, "but we should talk to the people that sent in the request first, the Nerissa's."

**_…_**

The duo arrived at the Nerissa home, and stood outside admiring the house. It was exactly grand but it was beautiful. The house was white with ocean blue trim, at least two stories tall and looked on to the ocean. The front door was an array of deep blue's blended together, giving the appearance of being under water.

Juvia knocked on the door, an older man with gray streaked brown hair answered, "Can I help you, miss?" the crinkles around his eyes were very noticeable, his skin was deeply tan.

"Yes," Juvia spoke, "Juvia's name is Juvia Loxar and this is Wendy Marvel-"she gestured towards the girl and Wendy shyly waved hello. "From fairy tail and we are here about the job request you sent out."

"Ah!" he moved aside and ushered them inside. They followed the man into the living room, "please have a seat." They girls sat.

"I will go get my wife, I'm sure she will want to speak with you." And with that, he disappeared down a hall. Juvia just sat on the sofa, her mind wandering about what her Gray-sama was doing. Wendy was looking at the pictures on the coffee table in front of them. She picked up one of the frames, a picture of a boy with blue hair, she had seen that hair somewhere before but she couldn't put her finger on it, dark blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. His smile was lively and happy but his eyes held a tiny bit of familiar sadness.

"That's my son, Jabal," a feminine voice behind Wendy spoke, making the dragon slayer jump.

"Gomen! I was just-"Wendy rambled on.

"It's okay, Miss Wendy. I am Jennifer, you can call me Jen or Jenny," Her smile was warm and kind.

Jen had long black hair and cerulean eyes, like her son, her skin tan and she had crinkles around her eyes. Jen had an slightly pointy-up turned nose. She wasn't old, yet she dint appear young either- her face was timeless. She was thin too. Wendy was so concentrated on figuring out who she reminded her of that when she returned to the real world. Juvia had risen from the sofa and was looking at her, concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hm? Yea! I'm fine!" Wendy jumped up from the seat and faced the older couple and bowed. After that, the team left to complete the misson.

**_…._**

The mission was ridiculously easy and past in a flash. The thief  
was incredibly weak, and gave up quickly, the duo turned him in and collected the reward from the Nerissa's.

**_…. _**

On the train ride home, Juvia finally decided to ask Wendy what was on her mind.

"I was just thinking about how Jabal, Jen's son, and Jen herself looked so familiar. But I haven't been able to figure out why."

"Juvia didn't notice a thing," she pondered for a second before continuing, "Do you think it's somebody from the guild?"

"Maybe…" They rode the rest of the way home in silence.

It was hardly dark outside when Juvia and Wendy stepped in to the apartment. Gray was sitting on the white couch in the living room, munching on a caramade frank. It was when Juvia smiled at him that it hit Wendy like a ton of bricks.

"IT WAS YOU!" Wendy exclaimed, pointing at Juvia. Juvia and Gray jumped at her outburst.

"Wendy, what are you talking about?" Gray asked, Juvia just stood there wih a confused look on her face.

"Jen and Jabal! They look just like Juvia! Like they are related!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jen sat on her bed, in deep thought, trying to figure out who that water mage from before was. A nagging feeling that she should know had been weighing on her since she saw her face. Jen did have a suspicion but she seriously wanted that to be wrong. Jen didn't think she could handle it if it was _her_, she remembered the day that almost ruined her relationship, but still managed to ruin her family

(^_^) (^_^) (^_^)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Dad screamed in my face, Mom was just sitting on the couch with a blank expression. _I should have known that this was going to happen; I shouldn't have thought that she would back me up._

Mom has always had my back when I messed up, never with anything this big though, but not this time of all times. Sure I might be only 15 but this baby was my choice, born of the love my boyfriend and I shared.

I was crying, I couldn't believe that Jonah wasn't here with me, he was the father of my baby but he was at his house telling his parents.

"How are you stupid enough to get knocked up be some punk, Jennifer- you are only 15 fucking years old!" Before she could answer, he walked out of the room, trying to calm down.

"But I love him-"

Smack_!_

It took Jennifer a moment to process what had happened, and who had hit her. At first she thought it was her father but he and walked out of the room to calm down, the only other person it could have been was her… mother? All the teen could do was stare- dumbstruck (pardon the pun it wasn't intentional)- at her mother.

"Go to your room, we will continue to discuss this tomorrow morning." Her commanded, voice empty of any emotion, and with tears spilling over once again, she ran to room and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed the night away.

…..

The next morning her 'loving' parents told her to pack her bags and leave. She stood on the street, not knowing where to go when remembered that her grandmother lives a few villages away. There, she continued the pregnancy with a heart full of hate. She loathed her supposed boyfriend who she never heard from again, her parents, and this damn baby in her. When she had given birth, she couldn't even look at the child and told the nurses to take it away from her because she never wanted to see the child again.

(^_^) (^_^) (^_^)

Juvia and Gray stared at Wendy; both looking at her like had just eaten an old boot.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked, "What happened on the mission?" he asked anyone who would answer him.

"At the house of the people who sent the request in, Wendy saw a picture of a boy who she thinks looks like Juvia, and Jen, the boy's mother, also looks like me."

"Does she look like you?" Gray asked. Juvia shook her head at the same time Wendy nodded.

"They don't look like twins but it's the little things that make you two look so similar," Wendy paused to think. "You both have the same nose and head shape; you three share a smile also. I mean wouldn't it be crazy you and the Nerissa's were family?" Wendy was wondering out loud now.


End file.
